


one kiss is all it takes

by hyengold



Series: i don't know where we are, but it's paradise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i have like zero sense of humour forgive me, i'm sorry there are no other cameos, jisung's curious but shy, just one kiss nothing too steamy, like zero mention of them, not proofread i'm sorry, what are tags tho, will probably edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: "Hey Minho-hyung," Jisung says suddenly.Minho hums in response, eyes glued to a patched  Persian run its nose into a cracked mirror several times."Have you kissed anyone before?"That definitely un-glues Minho's eyes.





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> aight so i was feeling like adding to the minsung tag today so i gathered all my dead brain cells and scribbled this out!
> 
> this is my first fic tho and it's not proofread because i'm a self conscious bub so if there are any mistakes or errors pls forgive, or better, point them out for me,, all feedback is appreciated
> 
> it's slowly approaching 3am and i have a 17 hour flight tomorrow to singapore what is life anymore haha. anyways, enjoy!

It's a quiet night. Minho is lying stomach flat on his bed scrolling through some horror clips on Youtube. Leaning on his bed, close to his head, is Jisung, his blond head bopping away as he mouths to some rap song while swiping through his social media accounts. Despite not being a permanent resident at his house, Jisung's parents are overseas on business trips often enough for Jisung to be considered one.   
  
Both boys are done with their schoolwork, or at least that's what they told Minho's mom. Minho has a science project due in two days, and Jisung still owes his math teacher a couple of worksheets. But they pay those irrelevant things no heed. They continue slacking without another care in the world.   
  
Minho's in the middle of watching an animation on reanimated Franken-cats when Jisung shifts and takes his headphones off.    
  
"Hey Minho-hyung," Jisung says suddenly.   
  
Minho hums in response, eyes glued to a patched  Persian run its nose into a cracked mirror several times.    
  
"Have you kissed anyone before?"   
  
That definitely un-glues Minho's eyes.   
  
Jisung's still staring at his own phone screen, but he's no longer touching the screen, just holding it there. His his expression already tells Minho it's not going to take the most orthodox path.   
  
Still, he decides to humour Jisung. "My mom and my cats," he replies. "What about it?"   
  
Jisung stays quiet for a heartbeat, a sure sign he's getting embarrassed about the subject. "I've never kissed anyone before."   
  
"Not even your parents?" Minho asks, all thought of returning to the video on screen abandoned. It was kind of lame anyway.   
  
Jisung nods silently. "It was always my parents who kissed me," he confesses. "On the forehead and stuff. But... I've never actually, you know, done it  _ that _ way."   
  
"And what's prompting these thoughts?" Minho asks curiously.   
  
Jisung shrugs. "Lots of my friends're getting  _ their _ first kisses," he mutters, mouth smushing the consonants together a little like a small kid would.    
  
Minho's eyebrows furrow. "There isn't a competition for whoever gets their first kiss first," he argues. "It doesn't say anything about how good you look; if anything, it just shows how desperate you are."   
  
"Easy for you to say,  _ you _ don't care what anyone thinks about you," Jisung grumbles under his breath, but he doesn't give Minho time to reply so Minho graciously lets it slide. "Maybe I want to know what kissing someone feels like," he says, louder this time.   
  
It's getting a little uncomfortable maintaining a upward-facing dog pose on the bed (he might be reasonably fit but that doesn't mean he's not lazy), so Minho takes a few seconds to set his phone aside and shift his position into a crouch. Which, honestly, isn't much better, because his legs will cramp up soon, but it's comfy now, so Minho tells his legs to suck it up. "If you want to find out so bad, I'm sure lots of girls would be willing to pucker up with a looker like you,” he comments. 

Jisung moves his body to face Minho more; he's getting serious. “But it just doesn't feel the same, you know? Smashing lips together just for the sake of it and  _ actually _ kissing are two different things.”

He has a point there, Minho admits. He never figured Jisung to be the type to treasure these sort of things, but, he supposes, even after years of calling him his closest friend, Jisung still holds some surprises. 

“Alright,” he concedes, “so what do you want to do about it then?” 

Silence. Five seconds of silence, and then Jisung turns to fully look at Minho, but his eyes aren't making contact with Minho's own. 

They're looking at his lips. 

Minho gets it approximately 7 nanoseconds later. “Do they look good to you?” he jokes, and bites his bottom lip slyly, but the smile doesn't last long under Jisung's somewhat shy but intense gaze. “Oh. Oh, you're being serious.” 

“Would- would it be too much to ask for?” Jisung queries anxiously. “I know you like guys so I hope it doesn't look like I'm using you or anything…” 

“Hm?” Alarms go off in Minho’s head at that. “No! No, it’s alright, it’s just- an ideal first kiss isn’t something you get to be everyday.” He finishes his statement with a cheeky grin.

Jisung wrinkles his nose distastefully, even though the corners of his mouth are twitching up. “Cherish it while it lasts.”

As the natural lapse in conversation comes about, Minho recalibrates his thoughts. He decides, as any other neck-preserving person would, that the position the both of them are in would not make for a very comfortable kiss. A peck, sure, maybe, but if this is Jisung’s first real kiss, Minho’s gonna make it  _ count _ . So he slides off the mattress and beside Jisung, setting his arms forward to lean on them and examining Jisung’s current posture. It’s currently legs splayed out, arms lax at his side. Good for a makeout session, but  _ please _ , Jisung is a  _ minor _ . (Well, eighteen, but still considered a child. Besides, aren’t first kisses supposed to be gentle?)

He  _ tsk _ s disapprovingly. “You gotta move, Sungie.” He makes turning motions with his hands. “Just turn your body to face me.”

“Jeez, what are you doing, photographing me?” Jisung huffs as he follows Minho’s instructions. “I thought this was supposed to be a kiss.”

“Do you really want your first kiss to be me awkwardly straddling you while simultaneously crushing your ribcage,” Minho deadpans. “Hate to break it to you, but bed frames aren’t exactly the best place to kiss against.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He looks at Minho, eyes sparkling. “Are we gonna do it now? I can feel myself chickening out any minute.”

“Yes, we can do it now,” Minho agrees. And with that, he takes a deep breath, and reaches up to cup Jisung’s cheek. It’s kind of quivering, as must be the rest of his body, maybe from anticipation, maybe from nerves. He stares into Jisung’s wide, trusting brown eyes, and slowly leans in. He can feel Jisung’s warm breath on his face, just inches away from him-

He jerks back. “Are you  _ really  _ sure-”

Jisung makes a frustrated sound and swoops forward to grab Minho’s face on both sides and connect their lips. Minho, after the initial shock wears off, manages to wrestle control out the inexperienced kisser’s hands and keeping it firmly tight in his own. The hand cupping Jisung’s face brings him closer to Minho, more tilted so he can’t do anything stupid to his neck. Jisung’s arms slither to hang around Minho’s own neck. Minho moves his mouth, trying to find a rhythm with Jisung’s evidently slightly confused ones, they find it soon. He’s enjoying it more than he should be; Jisung’s lips aren’t just pretty-looking, they’re pretty soft too. There’s a strong urge to bite the pouty bottom lip. But Jisung, the man of the day, didn’t say anything about biting, so he restrains himself.

At this point, Jisung lets out a small sigh through his nose, which Minho picks up, and he figures, it’s probably time for air.

The two boys separate, Jisung breathing significantly harder than Minho. For a while, no one says anything.

“Okay,” Jisung finally declares, releasing a decisive exhale. "Okay."

Minho raises an eyebrow. “Are you calling my kissing skills  _ okay _ ?"

”I can’t judge, you’re my first one,” Jisung replies smoothly despite his slightly pink face. “But… you were pretty good.” Minho pretends to preen extravagantly at that compliment, while Jisung does another round of eye-rolling. “I take that back, your kiss was terrible, just like your personality.”

“How dare you-” Minho pounces on Jisung and Jisung  _ writhes _ under him, trying to get out of the tickle assault Minho’s launched on him. “Just wait, someday, I’ll find someone who likes my kissing, and I’ll bring them to you and rub it in your face!”

“Alright alright just  _ stop _ ,” Jisung gasps batting Minho’s hands away to no avail.

A knock on the door startles the duo. “Okay boys, enough playtime,” Minho’s mom calls in, without looking in,  _ thank god _ . “I think it’s high time for you to sleep!”

Minho gives Jisung one final jab before getting up, brushing himself off, brushing Jisung Traces out of his mouth, and crashing onto his bed to watch another shitty horror clip.

  
This night is truly a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> just to note, this could become part of a larger series with revolves around minsung! it's gonna be a real roller coaster because we're getting all the cliche tags in here yessiree it's gonna be a fun ride. if i can even get the motivation to write it.
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments would make my flight so much more bearable 💜💜💜


End file.
